ttgfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A New H.I.V.E. Member/Transcript
Transcript the H.I.V.E. Tower, Jinx stands out to the H.I.V.E. *Jinx: H.I.V.E., sad news. I am leaving the Titans and joining the Honorary Titans right now. *See-More: Why? *Jinx: Because I have a crush on Kid Flash, sorry about the things I've done, and met the new heroes here. *Gizmo: That's OK. Good thing we have a new member here. *Jinx: I'm very unhappy about this but I'm joining the Honorary Titans. *Mammoth: Why are you so sad? *Jinx: It was tragic. I'm not a villainess. Good thing I changed my ways. *Billy Numerous: Interesting. *Jinx: Yeah. It was kinda good, I want to be friends with someone. Better luck next time! walks away *See-More: See you later, sweetie! *Billy Numerous: Have a nice day! the Titans Tower, Robin stands out to the other Titans *Robin: Titans! There is a new Honorary Titan. *Cyborg: Who is she? *Robin: Jinx. She changed her ways! *Beast Boy: What do you mean she changed her ways? I thought she's a villainess! *Robin: Jinx says that being a villainess is overrated so she quits the H.I.V.E.! *Starfire: Will she be the replaced with the new member? *Robin: Yes. *Raven: Can a new member be female? *Robin: Sure thing. the H.I.V.E. tower, See-More is sobbing because he missed Jinx *See-More: I lost Jinx, yo! *Billy Numerous: What's wrong? *See-More: Jinx is gone. I want to wait for Jinx... *Gizmo: Jinx is not a villainess! She's an anti-heroine! shadow appears floating *Gizmo: Who's that she-goth? *Mammoth: I dunno. is Tenebra. She is floating and uses purple aura *Tenebra: Hello friends. It is I. Tenebra. Jinx is gone now, but I'm still here. And I know everything. *Gizmo: Tenebra. You're still here! *Tenebra: I know. But Jinx is now on the Honorary Titans side. *See-More: Tenebra? Finally you're still here! *Tenebra: Yep. I'm the girl H.I.V.E. member. *Mammoth: Where's Jinx? is walking down to see Argent *Argent: Jinx! You're not a villain! *Jinx: I am not? *Kole: You're not the villain, you're a hero! You have a crush on Kid Flash! *Jinx: Yeah. I'm an outcast once. *Bumblebee: Good thing you're not an evil person! *Kid Flash: Hey, bae. *Jinx: Kid Flash! You're here! pop out of Jinx's eyes *Kid Flash: Listen, you need to fight Cinderblock once and for all! *Jinx: Good idea! *Cyro: I got this! freezes Cinderblock *Jinx: Cool! *Bumblebee: Way to go, Cyro! Jinx! Now's your chance! manipulates and puts the bad luck on Cinderblock, causing Cinderblock's frozen remains to be crushed *Cyro: Way to go, Jinx! *Jinx: Welcome. I was the only one who is still the outcast. I think it was either Raven, me, or Argent. *Kole: What about Tenebra? *Jinx: She's a H.I.V.E. member! A total villainess! *Cyro: I know but don't listen to her, please. *Bumblebee: Sure thing you're not a villainess anymore, but you're the greatest heroine! the Titans Tower, Raven is reading a book *Raven: So, where's Jinx anyway? *Robin: She's ready to fight crime. I meant to say was she's a heroine now. *Cyborg: Hero what? *Robin: Heroine. When a person is a female, she's a heroine. *Beast Boy: You mean Hermione? *Robin: No. Heroine. *Starfire: I know the hero of the rine! She is a beautiful woman who turns out to be the heroic, the brave, and the strong! *Robin: That's an interesting idea. Yes, Raven. *Raven: Can See-More and Jinx fall in love? *Robin: Of course. But I kinda like the way Jinx has feelings with Kid Flash, anyway. *Raven: Did Kid Flash call Jinx a bae? *Robin: Yes. the H.I.V.E. tower, Tenebra is still with See-More serving coffee *Tenebra: I remember the time Jinx was still here and she caused all of the bad luck. *See-More: Yeah, yo. She gots them moves! *Tenebra: And Raven said, "I wanted to be friends with you anyway. Let's go hang out with Argent and Psychique." *See-More: Uh-huh. I saw Argent with Raven, Psychique, and Jinx. *Tenebra: That sounds kinda cool. Jinx can be cute, but she can be really chaotic! *Billy Numerous: What are you doing here with some coffee? *Tenebra: See-More and I were hanging out, I guess? *Gizmo: Coffee, huh? I'm 5 years old and did you bought those from a coffeehouse company or something, like Starbucks, possibly? *See-More: Yeah. I lost my bae, Jinx. *Mammoth: Aw, that's OK. Jinx will maybe becoming a friendly person. *Tenebra: Yeah. flies out of the tower *Gizmo: I think Tenebra can be way better. *Mammoth: Yeah. She can be friendly sometimes. *Billy Numerous: And peaceful. the Titans Tower, Raven is screaming from the top of her lungs, finding out that Jinx was still here *Raven: Jinx?! How did you get in here? *Jinx: I was a villainess once, but now I was an outcast superheroine. *Raven: You're a Honorary Titan? *Jinx: Yeah. I heard you screaming but I thought you were scared of me. *Raven: I can be way creepy sometimes. *Jinx: Sorry for frightening you. *Raven: That's OK. You and I were friends once. *Starfire: What is all the hanging out? *Raven: Jinx frightened me, so I just wanted to talk to her. Conversations. Something. *Starfire: Something strange? *Raven: Jinx wanted a cat. *Jinx: I brought all of my poison bottles. *Starfire: The human spirit is the hard thing to kill. Even with the sharp, deadly guillotines, knives, guns, and other weapons. *Jinx: Good thing I'm having a crush on either Kid Flash or See-More. *Raven: She can't decide. was calling Raven on the phone *Raven: You're a H.I.V.E. member, but how? *Tenebra: I was only kidding. I was the new member now. Now I'm going to hunt you down and destroy that tower of yours... *Raven: But I thought you were way worse than Jinx. *Tenebra: She's a heroine now. But I'm Tenebra. *Starfire: Lemme try! calls Tenebra Is this the Starfire? *Tenebra: Yes. evilly Be careful, Gizmo tried to kill you. *Starfire: gasp I'm telling the Beast Boy! off *Beast Boy: Tenebra? Is she a villainess? *Starfire: She got the deadly little secret! The Gizmo tried to kill me! *Cyborg: And? *Starfire: Jinx is now the heroine! *Robin: That's good news! *Cyborg: I think she's a demon girl from another dimension. *Beast Boy: Or a Gothic beauty that looked like Wednesday Addams without braids! *Raven: No no no no. She's like Debbie Hyman and Henrietta from South Park combined but only when she had magical powers. *Starfire: I don't remember the Debbie of the Hyman anymore. teleports out of nowhere *Robin: gasp How did that came out of nowhere? *Tenebra: Hello, fellow titans. Ready for a lesson? *Cyborg: screams Oh no! *Tenebra: Let me tell you something. I wanna go ahead and try with you, Raven. Jinx got kissed, you got kissed, and Starfire...got dissed. *Raven: bluntly Freak. takes the hood off of Raven, puts on her black lipstick, kisses her in the cheek, and Raven screams again *Raven: Never! Never! flies out of the tower You will never kiss me! I'm not a lesbian! *Tenebra: Come back! Raven *Raven: But how? *Tenebra: You'll know why! out laser beams from her magical hands *Raven: Enough with the spell casting already! the laser beams *Gizmo: Hey, snotans! I got something I gotta tell you. Tenebra is evil, alright! laughter *Raven: Gah! It can't be! Jinx is the heroine. Who's going to fight Tenebra? is walking as Psychique and Argent lift her arms up and stands on top of the tower. Argent is shown floating and is shooting out red lasers *Argent: I got your back now. *Beast Boy: Awwwww yeah! *Cyborg: That's right, baby! *Psychique: But we still have time. Tenebra is the H.I.V.E. member, the H.I.V.E. are one of the most villainous evildoers of all time! *Jinx: Yeah, but I just wanted to say this. to the sky Hey, Tenebra! Look over there! *Tenebra: up Where? *Jinx: SYKE! black luck to punish Tenebra See-More's mine now! See-More *See-More: Awww, thank you. *Billy Numerous: We're all together, alright. *Jinx: Tenebra, I was sorry but I think we can be friends sometimes. *Tenebra: Yeah, despite we are being the bad guys. *Robin: Good job, Jinx! You have interesting skills! *Raven: Way to go, Jinx. I'm so totally blunt right now. *Argent: What stupid skills? *Robin: Fighting skills! *Psychique: Like, crime-fighting something? *Argent: Does floating count? *Beast Boy: Yes, it's the big deal! stands up towards Robin *Argent: OK. I am welcoming you to meet Jinx, she's a Gothic beauty. *Bumblebee: She's our greatest helper but she can be very nice. *Cyro: Jinx can be the most prettiest Goth girls of all time. *Cyborg: Man, I love Jinx. *See-More: BACK OFF SHE'S MINE! YO! *Cyborg: No, you back off! *See-More: JINX IS MINE! SHE BECAME A HEROINE IN THE FIRST PLACE! *Beast Boy: Quit arguing! *Cyborg: Sorry. *See-More: Sorry to you, too. *Raven: As we can say that again! She's a Gothic beauty! winks and smiles Category:Transcript